Jewel of the Hime
by Midmoon Kitsune
Summary: Mai-Hime AU. When adventurers dive into the damp jungles of legend they stumble across a deadly secret. The 'Hime' Tribe. ShizNat fluff included ;) T to be safe. Originally a One-Shot...maybe Two-Shot now...Pending


**This is a random story that came into my head at some point of time and I just wanted to let it play out. I only got round to editing and then posting recently because I might not get the chance later (my laptop is in its final days). Only my second Mai Hime fanfiction so be kind please.**

 **Do not take anything historically or accurately in this, I did no research and do not claim anything other than my own imagination. It's loosely based on novel adventurers set in the early 1900's (think Indiana Jones). This is a femmslash, and yes there is illogical things in here but please leave all questions until after the story. Thank you. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Jewel of the Hime**

* * *

Legend has told of deep within the jungles that wield no rain there lies a secret, unseen civilization that hold within their clutches endless riches and jewels that could make any man weak in awe. Adventurers charged into the trees in hopes of finding such a treasure but all perished within the deadly forest, lost their minds to untold horrors. The jungle has been surrounded by mystery and many dangerous animals that could tear any man limb from limb. This however did nothing to deter one scientist from his goal, Nagi Homura had been studying for years to find the secret behind the legendary 'Hime' people, how they live within one of the most dangerous jungles in the world, how they survived with no contact to the outside world or how it was they stayed a secret for so long. But most importantly, he swore to himself, he would find out their greatest secret before he went to his grave.

Gathering the funds through means he would never discuss, Nagi got the men needed before being led into the jungle by the best guide money could buy. Among his team of worker men were friends of his he knew from years studying within his field or work. Masashi Takeda and Yuuichi Tate were two treasure hunters he met on his first expedition out into the jungles of Brazil. The two had wanted to search all the ancient temples they came across in hopes of finding some sort of treasure to bring back to the modern world. It didn't take Nagi long to realise their true intentions. Takeda was an adventurer at heart, he enjoyed the search and the find of rare items but his partner only cared for the gold and jewels he could sell. Tate was a man of the flesh. Where ever he could get his next find he would jump at the chance only to waste it all away on gambling, women and beer. A perverted man really and Nagi didn't like him much.

The third man Nagi came to know well and got along swimmingly with was one Reito Kanzaki. A rich boy who grew up in his parents spot light and lived in a very high standard of living he couldn't give up soon as his parents expected more from him. Scheming behind his father's back he financed many expeditions into places unknown for some discovery he would take claim to and make his parents proud. Nagi found the man intelligent and almost as mischievous as himself, not to mention he paid for many of his work outings. Nagi held little else to the Attention seeker.

The group of 'friends' and their men wandered further and further into the dense jungle landscape with very little to go on until they found their first mark of tribal life deep in the mountains. Tate near collapsed onto a nearby tree when the group stopped for a moments rest.

"This is insane Nagi! We've been in this bloody awful jungle for the last week and we still haven't found anything! Where is the gold, and the artifacts? Do these bloody people even exist?" the short boy like male gave him a rather unamused glare.

"You have done very little in any terms at all Tate, so I suggest you keep yourself quite for the remainder of the trip yes?"

"Nagi, do you actually know where we are going?" Takeda asked politely despite his obvious exhaustion.

"The exact location, no I don't. No one has ever seen their home or any of the people we are looking for. However, there have been tales of lost men seeing the various warning signs the supposed 'Hime' leave to mark their territory. We find those markings we find the people"

"So we're just on some wild goose chase?!"

"Gentlemen please. Let us think of the spoils we will receive after finding such a secret and ancient civilisation. What has Nagi told us already of these people? They are deep within the jungle, no one has seen them but it is believed it's an all-female tribe. Isn't that correct Nagi?" Reito smiled his charming signature.

"Yes. Despite very little tales, they are meant to be all females…" Tate and Takeda looked at each other.

"How the hell have they lived out here? I mean that's just…" Tate snickered at his friend.

"Who cares how, I bet they haven't had the pleasure to meet a real man in their lives. Oh, imagine the welcome we could get and from all of them women. I bet they are in shape and wearing such small clothing…" Takeda left his friend to his rather perverted daydreaming with an odd look on his face. Instead he went to see what their guides were doing a little ahead in the trees. Nagi was searching through his small notebook with Reito when the men returned talking frantically in gibberish between them trying to get the scientist's attention.

"What is it you bothersome idiots…" Nagi stepped through the shrubs to come face to face with a human skull. The bone was old, bloody stained, cracked and rotten. The short man looked over the well-structured ornament of skulls, bones, twine and what appeared to be rotten organs well past their prime before he grinned. They had found their first warning sign and it had its desired effect on intruders. The guides started muttering to themselves in he could only assume words to their high gods to not smite them where they stood. The scientist cared little for the terror the natives felt on the sight of the disgusting object but they were to press onwards further.

"We continue onwards. This is but the border to their lands, we've found their territory so it's only a little further till we find them" he grinned evilly unaware that his friends had joined him on the scene. Takeda and Tate were repulsed greatly from the sight of the rotting flesh and hallow sockets, willingly keeping their distance from both it and Nagi. The short man ignored the hesitation from the others to go beyond the warning marker and into the ominous trees.

Hatchets were slicing their way through the bush with vines falling to their feet and branches snapped away as they made their path. Tate halted for a moment as something started to bother him about this trip besides the way Nagi was insisting their group went faster and further. Seeing his fellow adventurer Takeda stopped also resulting in the rest of the group to do the same. Nagi was not pleased.

"Why have you stopped? We need to continue…" Tate shut the man up with a wave.

"Can't you hear that?" Takeda looked about himself when the realisation came to him. It was quiet. There were no birds singing, no animals stalking through the jungle and no other sounds but the heavy breathing of the men in the heat.

"Nothing. No sound at all. What does that mean Nagi?" Reito asked.

"It means we are close. Why else would all jungle life go to silence? They are here. And we are going to find them" he made the guides move on only now as quietly as they could. He didn't want to confront a 'Hime' just yet. Grumbling from Tate was ignored by the rest of them.

"That's what he said hours ago…bloody albino midget …"

* * *

The sun made its way across the sky slowly to the men still hacking through the jungle foliage, their day was passing them and they seemed to be going nowhere but further from civilisation and closer to their undeniable doom. Just before the sun was to set and the guides urgently advise them men to set up camp quickly did they break through the last shrub to come across a magnificent sight; an enormous stone temple. It was pyramid in shape, square in cutting and at the peak was a box like room housing a large statue peaking out the top.

"This is incredible. The base structure looks Mayan in origin and yet the stonework is all wrong. The carvings are similar in nature to what you'd expect in Egyptian Hieroglyphics. This is amazing" Nagi was carefully looking over the base foundation of the near impeccable structure. Tate cared little for the actual look of the thing and wanted the hidden treasures inside but he couldn't help but notice there was something off about this site.

"Hey…Takeda?"

"Hmm? What?" the dark haired man replied, eyes still on the thing.

"Isn't this place a little…off to you?" Takeda gave his friend a confused expression, thinking the day's exertions were getting to him at last. The self-proclaimed player sighed. "Can't you see it? This place has been here for what? Thousands of years and not one thing is damaged nor over grown or anything!" and he was correct. It had taken the group such time to realise that everything within the open area was in impeccable condition; almost that it was visited daily and well cared for.

"This proves it then?" Reito questioned "The women tribe is real. They have to be the ones coming here. It's the only explanation" Nagi tore himself away from the nearest stone engraved pillar to turn to his fellow adventurers.

"It only proves that 'someone' has been visiting this site but not who. It could've been any of the villagers sneaking their way up here to maintain this"

"You have got to be kidding me! Did you not see how frightened those guys are?!" Tate waved his hand at the guides who huddled together near the trees. "Not one of them wanted to cross that bloody marker earlier, what makes you think they would ever venture this far?"

"That is my point exactly gentlemen!" Nagi was grinning as he flew he arms out wide "This is sacred ground for the 'Hime'! They would never leave such a thing to any village of man. No! This is the chance we have been waiting for. When they come here we will follow them back to their village and finally have the proof we need"

"That is great and all Nagi but what about the treasures?" Tate gave an uninterested sigh. "Some of us actually want a physical reward here"

"That is so like you Tate, always after the gold and gems. You can never see the big picture" Nagi smirked.

"What did you just say to me?!" Takeda intervened quickly.

"Guys, let's not fight. Didn't you say we're right in the middle of their territory, so we should hurry before the sun sets"

"No need" Nagi looked to the top of the temple where the large statue reined over the monument. From what the men could decipher it was definitely female and holding some pointed object to the stars. "The entrance must be around here somewhere; we will lie in wait for them inside. It will be safer than out here at night" the pale haired man turned with a smirk "I'm sure there are many treasures inside a place as grand as this. Enough to satisfy yourself Tate and maybe even more for the rest of us"

Takeda didn't miss the taunt in his tone but he saw his fellow man had gone deaf after the first mention of real treasure. Tate was the first to make his way round the structure, hoping to reach the opening quickly, Takeda and Nagi following after him with Reito covering the rear. None of the party noticed that the guides hired to lead and protect them had retreated further into the trees.

Whispers were passed between them as eyes dashed to every darkening corner of the open space. Light was fading, night was awoken and the hunters were on the prowl. The poor villagers had no chance. They didn't see the creatures approach from behind nor did they stand any sliver of survival if they raised their weapons. A snap of a branch was their only warning as the large shadow swelled. They were not the smartest of men, they were not raised in the modern cities nor did they fully understand the ways of many cultures but they knew one thing. When the forest wanted you gone, you leave.

* * *

"Oh my lord…this is incredible!" Tate was near laughing his head off in excitement when he entered the stone chambers just beyond the temple entrance, the others following closely behind him also in amazement. The chamber was an elongated room with carved pillars, platforms of different heights and full of glimmering gold. Mountains upon mountains of solid gold coins align the chamber leaving only a narrow 'pathway' to walk down. Among the piles were artifacts of old and sealed jars covered with jewels. Golden legged thrones to raw uncut gems were thrown about the room with seemingly no care, all for whoever ventured forth into the depths of cold stone. Tate was already digging himself deep into the glowing treasure, pure joy overtaking his face and his laugh echoing down the chamber hall. The dark haired fellow treasure hunter was more refrained as she delicately examined a model ship that was upon its stand. The sails were woven from the finest thread while it contained no wood only the solid shining metal.

"This is just…I believe I am speechless" Reito said as he was caught up examining a vase decorated in painting of what appeared to be rampant animals.

"First time ever!" Tate laughed at him from his golden chair upon which he sat. None of the overwhelmed men noticed their companion's adventure further into the temple depths.

Nagi was not there for treasure, at least not the solid sparkling kind his fellow adventurer's had showered themselves in at that moment. He came to the heart of this jungle to solve a mystery that had been plaguing him since he first read those old tales found in a book. He admitted to himself that actually finding a place so remote and untouched as this was a score of itself, bringing back even a portion of that treasure would make them all rich for the rest of their lives and longer. Still Nagi valued knowledge over jewels any day and he hoped what he found in here would be worth everything.

Being very careful where he stood the albino man followed the narrow corridor, the temple was like a maze, narrow pathways leading to small rooms but eventually it opened up to what he assumed what the peak piece of the temple. It was a hallow room, tall with multiple carved pillars holding the tonnes of stone ceiling. Looking straight up he could see into the dark sky and the statue, he now saw clearly as a very detailed beautiful woman, watched over the jungle silently. Below it and resting in the soft light of the moon was a large pool of still clear water. Nagi could tell it was pure and untainted, the water was crystal clear in its stillness. He could see the decorative pattern at the bottom; by the size of it and his knowledge on how light bends, that pool was at least chest high on himself.

"Why would there be a pool in the middle of a temple? What secrets could possibly be hiding?" Nagi was too focused on the shimmering pool that he didn't notice the patterns and images aligning the edges telling a story. He also seemed to forget he arrived with men in his party; men who were now making no noise at all. The short man slowly made his way down the oddly carved steps around the pool to get a closer look unaware a shadow was following him. A soft floral smell begin to fill his nose as he came closer to the still liquid, it was sweet with a hint of something as an undertone. He couldn't place the exact smell before his world suddenly went black.

* * *

Shizuru soaked in the refreshing breeze as it swept through her hair, bringing with it the sweet smell of fruit and roasting meat. The village was alive that night. Fires blazing, music echoed and everyone lifted their heads, howling joy to the moon. It was the full moon and the second night of festivities for the tribe. Shizuru greeted the small children as they ran about in circles waving bright banners while covered in glowing body paint. It was a custom amongst the people for every celebration to have colourful markings on their skin not covered in fur pelts for the three nights of the moon, though getting the children to sit still long enough was the hardest part. As they came closer to the tall brunette they stilled themselves and returned the smile. Taking their time the young ones gently touched her hands before racing off again. Even children knew to respect their Chieftess.

Born and raised within the tribe Shizuru never imagined that someday she would marry their future Chief and have such joy in watching her people grow. Everyone loved the brunette for her kindness, intelligence and how she had their fiercest warrior wrapped round her little finger. Of course being the most beautiful woman within the clan did cause a little mayhem every now and then, much to her amusement and the anger of her mate for all the attentions she received. However when she first told the chief of the most wonderful news all else was seemingly meaningless. It had been two summers from their mating night to the dawn when she could finally share with her people the most heart-warming news; she was with child. Needless to say the celebrations began immediately.

The brunette was strolling through the village calmly, happily returning the greetings anyone sent her way with a soft smile. They were in the second night of the ceremony and everyone was preparing the biggest feast they were to have in those three days of the full moon. As tradition states the first night is the giving of 'Pride'. Many past Chief's had their own way to show this but Shizuru smiled when her mate came to her with a new pelt of a large white predator to show their warrior spirit and gem engraved treasures from their high temple to prove they were the wealthiest in the land. Of course Shizuru already knew all this but seeing her mate stumble a little during the gift giving was a reward all on its own.

Now that night she wore the pelt as her newest fur cloth and donned the gold over her arms and chest, the red jewels really bringing out her eyes. Sadly she was to be without her love till the high moon because it was the night of the 'Hunt', accompanied by no one the Chief was out to catch the biggest prey the jungle had to offer to prove they were able to provide for a growing family.

Instead the brunette had two guards to accompany her for the evening. Miyu was the quite one she grew up with, strong, brave and very lethal when she needed to be. Along with Akira, Shizuru's other guard; she was to be one of the most skilled tribesmen their clan has seen in many seasons. Being in her 'delicate' state it was obvious Shizuru would have protection when outside the company of the Chief, despite her protest to such things.

The tall brunette could finally relax some as she came across to the hut of her life friend, Mai. The short red haired female was a very motherly figure to most of her clansman, the Chief included. The group that grew up together knew Mai was the one to go to first when you want a new exotic meal with herbs and spices. If you could catch it, Mai could cook it. The shorter female stood from her place by a small fire to embrace Shizuru in greeting before squeezing her hand gently.

"How are you feeling tonight Shizuru? Any changes?" she placed a hand upon the bare stomach of the Chieftess. If anyone else had tried this, punishment would've been handed out immediately with viciousness but Shizuru knew her friend meant well.

"I can handle meats again to which I am very thankful. Ara, the horror I would receive if I couldn't stomach the meal my love brought to me tonight" she sighed as Mai giggled. Not surprisingly, the brunette was feeling even more relaxed the longer Mai's hand remained against her skin. It was an odd gift the younger female had, to calm others by mere touch. In times like this, Shizuru relied on it when her mate was not there for her.

"I'm sure the almighty Chief would live if you couldn't eat more than one bite. Besides, this is your first. You are allowed to deny it if you wish" Shizuru nodded in reply. Maybe she could give herself a little break.

Their peaceful moment was broken when calls and yips were heard from the forest's edge. It was too early for the 'Hunt' to be over so it couldn't be their Chief returning. Shizuru shifted to try and catch sight of what was happening from their place.

"Who you think it is? The Chief?" Mai asked from over her shoulder

"No, it's a scout party"

The crowd of Hime broke apart at the sight of the warriors bringing back their night's first catch and it wasn't a prized buck either. Growling and outcries followed the group as they moved on to the centre of the village. Shizuru and her guard were awaiting them.

"Nao, what have you caught that's causing such chaos?"

"I have a gift for you, mother to be. Found some vermin in our temple. Thought you might want to see them before their heads were taken" the slim redhead shoved her prey to their knees as did her companions Mikoto and Akane. Four men were tied up, gagged and beaten well by the given bruising and blood stains. Shizuru nearly flinched away at their stench. Her stomach wasn't going to handle it well.

"They were in the temple?! Burn them!" a cry came from the clan.

"Sacrifice to the Goddess! Beg her to cleanse the pool of their filth!" another shouted before the lot joined in agreement. The standing Chieftess had to calm them before things went too far. Nao was looking smug as her restrained catch struggled to understand where they were; all but one, however.

The small white haired rat just stared at them with his crazed eyes, smirking behind his gag. It had an unsettling effect on the young woman which Nao quickly settled with a forceful shove to the male's head.

"We do nothing" Shizuru spoke firmly and without emotion. The ones who heard her gasped in shock.

"But, Chieftess…" the red eyed brunette had them silent with a glare.

"We do nothing to them. Hide them away Nao. When our Chief returns, maybe a Moon Hunt can begin" the cheer coming from the crowd sent the spirits back up and the festivities continued where they left off. The warriors were all too happy to drag off the men to unknown confined places out of sight. Mai saw the emotions cover her friend's face; carefully assisting her, the two made their way to the carefully constructed cover made for the Chief's rest later that evening. It was placed to be head of circle around the central village fire and soon to be feasting place. Shizuru reclined on the mass of furs and feather pillows placed there especially for her.

"Rest; it won't be long now. I'll wake you when she's back alright?" Mai brushed aside a strand of pale brown hair. The expecting mother smiled softly as she closed her eyes.

"Thank you Mai. You're too good to me"

"No, I just don't want a certain dark haired pup getting angsty because you're over working yourself" Shizuru couldn't help but giggle.

"I am hardly doing much. The villages can work perfectly well without my influence"

"But not as happily" Mai gave a look which received another giggle. "But what if Nao is right…? If the pool was touched then we can't…"

"The pool will be cleansed again by the next moon. It is our most sacred treasure Mai, I won't let my tribe's future be tainted because of some vile ' **man** '" the red eyed leader glared hard up at the night sky, hoping to ease the growing anger. Her companion nodded.

"It is the only way for us to continue our bloodline. The Goddess was well to bless us with the means of childbearing without those horrid…"

"Don't speak of them Mai, my stomach can't take much more" Shizuru all but groaned. Mai nodded before standing.

"I'll leave you rest now. Do try to sleep"

* * *

Soft whispers were breezing against her face when Shizuru awoke. A small grin crossed her face as the whispers turned into soft kisses over her skin, first her face then her hair. Her nose didn't fail; her love had returned from hunting. Red eyes stayed closed to savour the moment of close intimacy between herself and her Chief while the blue-haired leader traced fingertips over her features. When Shizuru did open her eyes they connected instantly with those of emerald green, far more exotic than their gem like counterparts. Beautiful eyes of the Hime Chief Natsuki, eldest of Saeko and the most powerful Hime the jungles have ever seen. She was a deadly foe for anyone alike but in the presence of her loving mate, Natsuki was just another love sick puppy; Shizuru absolutely adored her for it.

"Wake up Shizuru. I brought you your prize" her voice was naturally husky but added on the whisper and the heat of her breath, the brunette nearly fainted in euphoric pleasure.

"Ara, I thought you were my prize" she pulled on the dark strands to start a chaste kiss that quickly turned heated.

"No, you are always mine. Perfect, beautiful Shizuru. My mate; my Chieftess. I have the biggest kill this jungle has to offer us. It is here, waiting for you" Natsuki moaned as she reluctantly separated from her lover. Shizuru adjusted herself to sit up but a sudden nauseating feeling in her gut had her quickly down again. The discomfort displayed on her face caught the Chief's attention.

"Shizuru? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I am just experiencing the normal signs of the child, having a sensitive stomach sadly is one of those. Help me" she outstretched a hand which the bluenette took and hoisted the older Hime to her feet slowly. Taking the chance to hold her closer, Natsuki picked her up and carried her the short way to the seated area prepared for them. Their arrival was welcomed by a roar of cheers and beating of heavy drums. The Chieftess giggled at the grin across her mate's face, one of pride and strength. She carefully seated them both, placing Shizuru precisely on furs so she was comfortable before positioning herself at her back in a rather protective manor. It wasn't missed by the close friends at their side. Mai was there instantly with a concoction for Shizuru to take in hopes to settle her stomach, it tasted awful but worked.

The drummers started a new beat and dancers took to the centre. Decorated in patterns of multi-coloured paint they wove themselves to the music as everyone celebrated the Chief's hunt. A large carcass of her kill roasted over the fire, bowls were handed around with fruits, berries, meats and water skins overflowing with wine. Of course Shizuru stayed clear of the drink curtesy of her condition and Mai did the same out of respect for her but Natsuki had to drink more than her fill as was a 'tradition'. Nao tried to make it a contest, as the two normally did. Before long nearly everyone was up and dancing about the large fire while Shizuru was enjoying her serene state, watching her people having fun, forgetting their troubles and celebrating something so personal it was truly touching. Natsuki received a howling ovation as she make the first cut off the roasted meat and slowly fed it to her mate. The two sat closely to cuddle and nuzzle each other as Shizuru munched on the small pieces; the bluenette's hand never left her stomach.

While enjoying the tender affections Natsuki was bestowing on her neck, Shizuru caught site of Akira standing within the shadows. Her memory returned and with it her responsible logical mind-set. Denying her love the wanted moment she waved the warrior in to speak. A drunken Natsuki growled lowly as the green-haired female approached.

"Natsuki, enough. Akira has something for you. Nao's group caught some rather interesting things this afternoon" with delicate fingers massaging her scalp, Natsuki relaxed in her haze against her mate.

"Can I eat it?" she grumbled.

"No, it would give you an unsettling stomach ache my love" Shizuru replied which didn't help the Chief's state.

"Then I don't want it!" she was going into a growling fit with her arms possessively going round the brunette's middle. Red eyes sent the message for Akira to retrieve them anyway. Shizuru settled down the angered leader with careful strokes.

"You will want this, my Natsuki. Think of it as my gift to you. It is a special night after all. A full moon. Why don't you enjoy a run…?" the thought did simmer the anger within the blue haired warrior.

"A run? I get to run…?" the fog seemed to be lifting slowly.

"Of course, my love. I wouldn't want to keep you from the moon's call. Besides these are the best prey you could hope for. The challenging kind" she smiled warmly, sending Natsuki into another daze as she snuggled in closer to the brunette.

"Hmmm a challenge. A fine gift you've brought me Shizuru. Very well, I will see this…ah…whatever it is" Nao somehow recovered from her over-indulged state to join her leaders as Akira returned with a party in hand. Natsuki didn't miss the arrival of either and her growling started again. Nao just shot her a look.

"Shut it mutt. It's a good prize so be happy I got you something at all. May I present for your torturous pleasure; four captured prisoners. We caught them inside our sacred temple. These trespassers; these **'men'** were about to touch the pool…" green eyes snapped open in fury and the mighty warrior was on her feet instantly bringing all her haunting power down upon those before her. Even the guards themselves shivered at the sight of their fierce leader angered to such a degree. The men were on their knees cowering under her shadow while Natsuki thought through a list of terrible ways to slaughter them before the night was done.

"Ara ara, they didn't however so we are fine to settle for another path aren't we my Natsuki? I rather enjoy the idea of game" Shizuru's hand traced up a muscled thigh slowly to gain the Chief's attention; it worked. Green met red and the tension slowly dissipated. As she exhaled through her nose heavily, Natsuki took her seat again with Shizuru close at hand. After her display of power every soul in the village was silent and watching the scene with anticipation; all eyes were on the four whose future rested with their Chief.

"They look able…very well. My mate wants game, so it shall be. Sisters! Tonight under the full moon we shall have a man hunt!"

Cheers came from the crowds, warriors and villagers alike were excited for the coming event. Shizuru however had her eyes on the men before her, their heads now raised at the shocking turn of events. One such man, the smallest really was unsettling her with every passing minute.

"Such savage ideals from a savage tribe; I shouldn't be surprised really. From your primitive ways to your beliefs, you people are bound for destruction. I only wished to see you in your prime before your world vanished into modern times. And now I have, Nagi Homura the first to find the Hime tribe alive! Haha! Your secrets won't stay silent. Tell me! How do you live for so long without the need to leave this blasted jungle? How do you continue to repopulate without any men?! Tell me!" a swift punch to the head was his just reward from a guard. No one spoke to their leaders like that; No one. Tate shot a look to his right, hoping the idiot would be quiet. They were in enough trouble as it were. They didn't need Nagi shooting his mouth off now…

"I'm too young to die…I still have so much life ahead of me…I have things to buy, women to love…" the sobbing coming from his other side had Tate realise this other companion was breaking down; his mind losing all sanity at the doors of death while Takeda on his far side just gazed at the dark haired woman.

"Will you guys get some sense into you? Reito snap out of it already! Takeda what is…Takeda!" a swift blow was given to his head that time.

"Shut up you vial things. You do not talk before our Chief!" Akira became quickly angered when they started shouting out unbecomingly. Shizuru gave her a thankful nod before glaring at the dark haired male who had never taken his eyes off her mate since he was dragged forward and it was beginning to really annoy her. A growl made its way past her own teeth before she could stop herself, the tribeswomen around her tensing up instinctively. An expecting mother was almost as deadly as a newly protective one; all the same no one messes with them for fear of a painful death. Natsuki returned to collect her with one precise scoop and carried her around the large bonfire towards the forest edge. The gruff sounds following her wake were the prisoners getting shoved along too. Oh what a hunt it would be. When the leader found an ever watchful Mai at her side followed by Nao she gave her command.

"Release them" ropes cut and forcefully shoved to the ground three of the men didn't think twice before dashing off into the trees, hoping to get as far away as possible from the village. The small albino man-child Nagi remained however.

"You can't chase what doesn't run. I will not leave this village until I know everything!" he was shaking uncontrollably and had a crazed smile on his face. If the females didn't think he was ugly before, they surely did then.

"We will tear you apart now if you don't run, worthless rat. My teeth have been itching for a good meal. Something to really rip apart…" the grin Natsuki gave the tiny man was enough to snap his instincts into overdrive. It took action, making him run from the threat and he bolted from the menacing aura that was the Chief. Shizuru couldn't help but giggle politely at the situation motioning for her love to place her on earth again. She traced a line round her mate's neck in thanks before turning her eyes over the growing crowd of hunters.

"My dear Hime. Tonight you feast, you celebrate the welcoming of our first child and I thank you dearly" her voice echoed over the population easily as they fell silent to her charms. "I wish to repay such love with something of my own" with a smirk on her face she pressed her soft lips to those of the Chief. After a few seconds she pulled back to whisper one word. "Change"

The command was given and the dark haired leader began to shake uncontrollably. Muscles shifted while bones snapped to regrow and fuse again; she grew in height, mass and shape. Black fur sprouted from every inch of skin. Her face contorted with fury as it morphed into a muzzle and her ears shifted upwards. After exactly five seconds a large predatory beast stood there puffing heated breath into Shizuru's face. Without fear and without hesitation she caressed the silk like fur and even placed a peck to the nose of her dear wolf. Huge clawed hands easily covered her whole midriff as the creature held her close. She returned her gaze to her people.

"Run with my hunter. Run through the trees of our land. Prove to our Goddess that you deserve her gift and every watchful eye! Show your Chief you can be a challenger she always wanted! Let the beasts free!" a loud howled joined the heavens signalling the start of their hunt. Red eyes watched as change after change happened among the hunters. Partners gave their blessings and swift goodbyes before leaving the large creatures to enjoy the night. Shizuru gazed lovingly into the deep intelligent eyes of her partner as she scratched the muzzle with her nails.

"I don't want to see that pale things again. Burn him from my forest or I shall know no peace" a growl answered her before she let the creature go. Dashing off into the underbrush, the other hunters followed with speed. With the space clear, Mai came to her side.

"Are you feeling alright Shizuru?"

"I will be. Soon as my wolf proves once again why she is the Guardian of our forest. I have a feeling tonight will be a blessing to all of us" she gently placed a hand on her stomach as a howl reached her ears from the depths of the jungle.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I don't have many ideas when it comes to Shiznat though I love them so much! I do have one thing in mind, a multi-chapter but it's still in the works. I hoped you like this little odd ball of...something...that came out of my head at 3am one morning. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated!**

 **Midmoon Kitsune out!**


End file.
